Yugioh Underworld
by jboy44
Summary: After the pharaoh left , Yugi thought his days of supernatural adventure where over, but he was wrong! A run in with a dying Timeaus reveals two evils from the past have returned as one evil being. now To face this new threat Yugi must give up part of his humanity and enter the Underworld!
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Muto was black pants his normal shows, black song sleeve and dark grey vest, as he walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, It had been two years sense the pharaoh had left, He had grown to look just like him.

A lot had happened.

Flashback

A younger Yugi and Tea where in the park.

Yugi then asked, "what is it you want to talk about Tea?"

Tea looked down and said, "Yugi I lot has happened and I need some time alone to think about everything. "

End flashback.

After that she left to America to study dance. Yugi just guessed she really loved the pharaoh and couldn't stand being around someone who looks so much like him.

Yugi kicked a stone on the ground as he grumbled at the memory, His heart was broken all right. The rest of the gang has started to fall about a bit too, Tristan entered in a foreign estrange student program , and had left the country.

He and Joey where still best friends but he was away visiting his sister, and About once a month Kaiba would challenge him to a duel in hopes of beating him.

Yugi just let out a sigh he missed the old days, Sure at the time he wished he didn't have to deal with all the weirdness and could just enjoy a good duel, but now things where boring.

His only challenge was Kaiba. His only friend was Joey, who wasn't around right now, His was left heart broken by Tea.

Yugi was growling to himself when he heard a cry of help me. He then turned to see it was common from an ally, He ran into it to see something that almost stopped his heart.

It was a shadow with a blue outline with markings that made it look like it had only one eye, it had wings and a head shaped like his own, the voice then said, "Help me Yugi!"

Yugi knew the voice and gasped, " Timaeus!?"

The shadow nodded, " Yes Yugi it is I, Or what's left of me! The others Hermos, and Critias dead and gone!"

Yugi got down, " What happened?" He was shocked and part of him was happy he was being sucked back into the supernatural side of duel monsters.

Timaeus reached for him with his misshapen shadow forms hand, "Zorc, His duel, He fused part of his soul in to a duel monster as a back up for himself, this monster became Dark master Zorc He found the Leviathan's corpse and fused his soul into it, Bring it back to live, me and the other's felt the beast return to live, thanks to the fragment of Zorc's soul, so we ran to it, but before it was a mere mindless beast, now he had the tricky evil mind of Zorc, He killed the others and I barely had the time to escape."

Yugi looked at him memories of Zorc, the legendary knights, Atlantis, and the leviathan entered his mind, "What can I do?"

Timaeus reached for Yugi, "Most of me didn't make it I am nothing but a fragment of my former self. But their isn't much time, the Zorc Leviathan fusion is already building force it won't be long till it makes it's way to the human world. I won't make it past the day, and no human may enter the world of monsters. The only hope is for us to fuse!"

Yugi stepped back in shock, " WHAT?"

Timaeus looked at Yugi, "you defeated Zorc, you helped the knights slay the Leviathan, the only hope for the world of monsters and Human world is you, but the world in which the beast lives no human may enter, the only way for you to go and face it is to fuse with me, and become a humanoid dragon, like I was. Please Yugi you are the only hope!"

Yugi then held Timaeus' hand, He knew this was the only way, "Ok then but will I ever see my friends Again?"

Timaeus held Yugi's hand has his life force and the remains of his soul entered Yugi's body making him slowly vanish, "You shall for your humanity will allow you to travel between the realms."

Yugi then felt a sharp pain, as the red part of his hair turned purple, a scar formed over his right eye where Timaeus once lost an eye, his eye was still there and working the scar just came from the fusion, He grow taller to be about as tall as Joey, Upon his back dragon like wings appeared the same color and shape as Timaeus dragon form's wings.

Yugi then fainted and when he came too He was in a forest.

He looked around to see where he was, " where am I?" He then heard Timaeus voice in a memory like form say, "the realm we knights began to guard upon the leviathan's first dead the underworld, the realm below yours."

Yugi looked around out of reflex for him, but he knew better, He knew full well Timaeus' voice was nothing but an echo of his him still inside his mind. He then held his head as Timaeus knowledge entered his mind, their were 9 realms, his home was in the middle realm Midgard , below that was the underworld, then the duel monster spirit world, then the shadow realm or hell as it was all so called. He didn't know about the three above midgard , but he knew the Zorc Leviathan was trying to take over the underworld to make his way Midgard.

Yugi thanks then looked at his wings, He had the feeling he could use them, and make them vanish hat will, But he couldn't figure it out.

He then heard a scream and rushed to it, to check it out he saw a young boy who had back wings, he couldn't he older then five running for what looked like orichalcos solider, with Zorc's face.

Yugi then rushed in as a strange lime version of the standard duel disk appeared on his arm.

Yugi stood between the boy and the solider, "Leave the boy alone your battle is with me!"

The soldier's arm blade then morphed into a chaos duel disk and he shot to live, " you most be brave! Your soul will make the perfect fuel for my master's door to Midgard."

The solider then drew six darks and played the seal of Orichalcos, Yugi growled at the bad memories that returned form the sight, as he drew his first hand. (duel start both player's life points 4000)

The solider then summoned out Diabound Kernel, "I summon Diabound kernel in attack mode!" a large lizard demon then appeared with wings and it's lower have was a snake tail tipped with a snake head. (Diabound kernel level 4 atk 1800)

The seal's symbol then appeared on the monster's head. (Diabound's atk 1800-2300)

The solider then set two face down cards, " I'll play two cards face down and end my turn. Your move fresh meat!"

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "My name is Yugi!" He then held out the spell card " Heavy storm!"

The solder's face down cards then were blow away revealing them as mirror force, and trap hole, as they were destroyed.

Yugi then summoned out Alpha the magnet warrior, "I now summon alpha the magnet warrior and use tie of brethren to summon out Gamma and beta the Magnet warriors!"

(alpha level 4 atk 1400, Gamma level 4 atk 15, beta level 4 atk 1700)

Yugi then smirked as he said. 'Now my warriors combine Come forth Valkyrion the Magnet warrior." the three living magnets then became one. (Valkyrion level 8 atk 3500)

Yugi then point at Diabound, " Now my magnet warrior slay the snake demon!" with a quick electric sword swing the snake monster was destroyed. (Solider's lp 4000-2800)

Yugi then held of three fingers, " Now I'll use Valkrion's effect to split him back into the three magnet warriors who then attack you directly ending this duel."

The one monster then returned to being three and the three magnets punch the solider in the gut taking away it's life points.

(solider lp 2800-0 Winner yugi.)

The seal then took the soul of the solider. As it's soul was nothing more then a fragment of it's master it would just be going home, it's body then turned to stone and shattered."

Wit the Seal gone Yugi turned to the downed boy with bat wings and looked at him, He was in raggedy white shirt and black pants, he had bat like wings on his back, his eyes where red, and his hair was green and he was in shock.

The boy was thinking those monsters laid waste to his village taking all of their souls, and this teenager just finished one off like it was nothing. "Who are you?"

Yugi got down on his knees to look at the child, "I am Yugi Muto, King of games and hero, May I ask for your name?'

The boy was shaking, 'Timmy."

Yugi smiled and offered the boy his hand, "Well Timmy, I think we should be on our way before more of those things show up, I may be able to hand one no problem but if they swarm us that may be a different story."

Timmy took Yugi's hand and they where off.

As they walked they came to what looked like a library. They decide to stay their for the night it was abandoned, and out in the middle of nowhere.

That night Yugi saw a book on a shelve marked facts about humanoid dragons. Now he remembered Timaeus saying that's what he would become before they fused.

Yugi took it off the shelf, and began to read, Soon form it he learned how to make his wings magically disappear making him look completely human, and how to make them return, he also found out flight was a reflex.

He also saw something on gate travel.

Apparently Humanoid dragons could travel to Midgard at will, but they could not survive on Midgard, being their would slowly kill them as they weren't human enough, unless the fused with a human, then what would be born could live just fine on Midgard and the underworld.

He then say Timmy walking over to him, and asked, "Mr. Muto what are you reading? "

Yugi closed the book. "A book on what I am, I was human before I came here, I fused with my old friend Timaeus to become a humanoid dragon, apparently I can travel back home to Midgard at will. I wonder Timmy What are you and cane your kind survive on Midgard?"

Timmy then said, "I'm just a normal demon, and yes, I remember going their once to see my grandpa, before the solders came charging. Why?"

Yugi then picked up another, book that was titled, Humans in the underworld. " I seeing if it's possible to get some backup."

To be continued.

Ok I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, of this story.


	2. Yugi Gathers a team!

From the book Yugi learned Humans could survive in the Underworld if they were either changed into another race like he was or eat scale or hair off a the wing of a demon. Timmy was a demon and his wings had hair, so They had what they need to get help.

Yugi head and committed a large number of books to memory before he was ready to leave.

Yugi closed his eyes, From the memories he had gained from Timaeus he knew how to travel between the realms he just didn't know how to control what location he end up in. He had to hope were ever he land it was near a friend. In a flash of white light Yugi and Timmy vanished.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Underworld.

Laying in the ruins of a stone city was what looked like the leviathan with the face of Zorc. One of the fragments of it's soul had returned to him.

Unlike human souls who had a high amount of purity in them that kept them save demon and duel spirit souls were full absorbed into his body, unable to be removed from him, making it so those souls could never be returned to their bodies.

A side effect of this was it gave him more power, and he gained their memories, which he could use for two things.

One to give this memory to his fragments so the solider he created had high levels of duel stills.

Two If one lost and returned to him he knew how defeated them, and as the memories of the first returned fragment hit the beast mind he roared in rage. Yugi Muto was in the underworld! The boy who slain both his original selves had returned to battle him.

The Zorc Leviathan fusion roared!

Meanwhile on earth.

Yugi appeared in a desert, He quickly made his Wings vanish to appear human, he had Timmy to the same.

Yugi looked around, "something about this place is familiar? Like I've been here before."

He then heard a voice ask. " Yugi poo?" Yugi then turned knowing full well who's voice that belonged to. "Rebecca?"

Their on horse back was Rebecca Hawkins. Dressed in a black wild west style skirt, cowgirl boats, a red button up long sleeve shirt, brown vest orange ascot, with a Stetson hat on her head.

Yugi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, He had some confused feelings for her, sense she always had that crush on him. " Yeah It's a long story Rebecca, but it can be summed up as my days of Supernatural activate are not over just because I don't have the puzzle anymore."

Rebecca smiled and blushed Yugi was here she was on cloud nine, and it was another adventure, she was so hoping to join in to help Yugi, so he would fall in love with her. "Well now I can't let you and your little stray friend there stay out in the desert, My grandfather's house is only a little ways away, we can talk more about this once we get there."

Yugi smiled, something ever change, He just hopes his new states as a dragon wont' change. He then scoot Timmy along, " come along Timmy We have to get out of the sun."

Once they got there Rebecca mentioned her Grandfather was away and wont' be coming back for a week.

Yugi then sat down and start to explain even showing Rebecca his wings.

Now with his wings out Yugi thought he would hear a scream, but no. Rebecca just blushed deeper and was fanning her self, "and here I thought you couldn't get hotter Yugi-poo."

Yugi just raised an eye brow. Out of the counter of his eyes he could see Timmy raiding fridge.

Rebecca adjust her glasses and looked away, " so what's this thing about seven realms?"

Yugi the nbegan to speak as a chart appeared to you the read

The chart had seven circles on it each with a line connecting them together. " Let's start from the button, the shadow realm slash hell."

The button circle the gained red glowing letters that spelled out Shadow hell slash hell, " This is where shadow games take place, and were souls who lose at them are sent."

Rebecca nodded.

Yugi then continued, " next above it is the duel monster spirit world, Where monsters live, only a rare few humans can visit it. "

Rebecca nodded again.

Yugi then continued, "the next one is called the underworld because it's below our world which is Midgard. The underworld is not a human friendly place, and is home to demosn which are really just a cross between duel monster spirits and humans."

Rebecca nodded.

Yugi continued, "Next is earth the middle realm know as Midgard. Above it is what's called the over world, not much is known, or at lest that's what the book I read said, After that comes the astral plane nothing is known about it, then finally at the top is heaven."

Rebecca nodded.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses and turned to see Timmy had just eat all the food in a fridge, "where did he put all of it?"

Yugi shrugged it off, " we getting side tracked by the five year old's cuteness. Will you help me?"

Rebecca then began to think, one to go on this adventure she would have to eat one of Yugi's scales of Timmy's hairs, But she would be on an adventure with Yugi against a fusion of past foes. One of half of which was the leviathan which she hated with a passion for stealing Yugi's soul!

Rebecca smiled, " I'm going on this adventure Yugi poo!" before he could react Rebecca ripped off a scale from his wing and eat it.

Yugi rubbed his wing in pain, "that hurt more then you would think!"

Rebecca giggled, " Before we ru naway together Yugi poo, I think the kid needs new cloths."

Yugi blushed she made it sound like they were eloping for crying out loud! "Ok"

Timmy looked at Yugi and Rebecca and said. " Grown ups are weird."

Later on Timmy was dressed in a new short sleeve white shirt, black pants and new shoes.

Rebecca and Timmy then grabbed on to Yugi as he vanished back into the underworld. He need to go there before he could warp to another place on earth.

In the underworld they found themselves in a jungle were a large group of soldiers where around them before they could use the seal Yugi warped them out.

They appeared in a back ally of a city Rebecca and Timmy breathing heavy.

Rebecca panted, " That was too close!"

Timmy was shaking, " my life flashed before my eyes, IT was pretty short!"

Yugi put a hand on both of their shoulders to comfort them, when out of the counter of his eye he saw Joey and Serenity.

In a second Yugi called out.

Joey then turned to see Yugi with cool scar, now eye to eye with him, his red hair had become purple, with Rebecca and some five year old who was hiding behind his leg.

Joey blinked and said. "supernatural evil?" Yugi nodded.

Joey then said. "I'm in!, sis take care big brothers got to help save the world again!"

Serenity rolled her eyes, " really? You just run off? You haven't even heard what the hell is going on?"

Joey stood and stood still for a moment, " right. Yugi what's going on?"

After the story.

Joey eat a scale he pulled off of Yugi and said. " Now we are read." In a flash Yugi Timmy, Rebecca and Joey where gone.

Serenity just rolled her eyes, "My can't life be normal?"

A team has been gathered.

Yugi, the leader, Rebecca the brains, Joey the muscle, And Timmy the mascot!

Join us next chapter for the first real chapter Raising hell in the underworld, Multiple duels!


	3. Duels down below

When Timmy, Yugi, Joey and Rebecca arrived in the underworld three seals of orichalcos activated.

One trapping Joey and Timmy, one trapping Yugi, and another Trapping Rebecca.

The solider facing Timmy and Joey said. " Gee a kid, and a human, Tell you what I'll make it fair but allowing you two to work together and I'll only start 4000 like you guys instead of the 8000 standard for two against one duels."

On Joey and Timmy's arms lime green duel disks appeared, Joey gasped, but Timmy then said. " Mr. Joey down here duel disk appear when ever a due starts and you don't have one."

Joey regained his focus, Ok, and Da sounds fair to me." Joey and Timmy then each drew six cards as all three players life points went up to 4000

Now sense the solider started the duel by playing the seal it was his turn.

The solider, "ok sense I began by playing the Seal, I'll play the seal fusion spell card."

A continues then appeared, it's picture was of the Orichalcos over the ploymerization seal.

The solider then explained, "you see now normally the seal would stop me from summoning fusion monsters, but with this bad boy I can not only fusion summon with the seal, but I can fuse all I want, as Long as I remove from play the monsters I'm combining."

The solider then held out Trojan horse and headless knight, "Now then I'll remove from play this two to fuse the together into the Headless horsemen !"

The two cards vanished as what looked like Headless knight riding a perfect moving wooden force appears.

Headless knight level 7 Attribute earth, type fiend, atk 2400 raised to 2900 thanks to the seal, Def 1500.

The solider then looked at the two cards in his hand and played one face down, "Next I'll set a card then play the pumpkin head spell card.

A jack-o lantern then appeared on the Headless horsemen it's sword busted into flames as it's Attribute changed to fire. (headless horsemen's atk 2900-3100)

The solider shrugged, " It may only boost his attack by 200 but the fact that if he would be destroyed it goes to the graveyard instead is the big help, Well I'm out of cards so it's your turn blondy!"

Joey drew the top card of his deck and said. "dat's the Fabulous Joey wheeler buddy!"

Joey then played, "I play polymerization, now I fuse together alligator sword and baby dragon into Alligator sword dragon!"

The cards all went to the graveyard as alligator sword riding baby dragon appeared (alligator sword dragon atk 1700)

Joey then smirked, " and sense your monster is now fire, my dragon can skip over your beast and hit you direct"

The solider then hit a button on his chaos duel disk, "Sorry but I use thunder roar!" His trap card then flipped up and let out a roar as loud as thunder. "This trap card makes it so you can't attack this turn."

Alligator sword dragon then looked down all sad. Joey growled, " Sneak." He then set two cards face down, leaving him with one card in his hand, "I'll set two face downs, and I'm done, to you little buddy!"

Timmy added the top card of his deck to his hand, "My turn I draw." He then looked at it, "I summon marauding Captain in attack mode" A human captain then appeared (Marauding captain's atk 1200)

The monster then glow as his effect kicked in. "Ok now sense he doesn't like to be allow, when his summoned I can special summon out one level 4 or lower monster I pick Ax Raider!"

An ax wielding barbarian in golden armor the appeared. (ax Raider's atk 1700)

Timmy then held out a spell card. "Now I use Gift of the Maryr This spell card let's me send one monster of mine to the grave, to add his attack to another one of my monsters, Sorry captain but I have to give your power to Ax Raider."

The captain then died it's soul entering the body of Ax Raider (Ax Raider's atk 1700-2900)

Timmy then held out another spell, "Now let's go graceful dice this spell card allows me to roll a dice, and then my monster gets more power based on the roll, come on two or higher.

A dice then fell from the sky to the ground were it land on a one. (ax raider's atk 2900-3000) Timmy looked down but then Joey hit a button on his duel disk.

Joey, " Now your speaking Wheeler kid, Let's go Skull dice, this trap allows me to roll then your monster lose attack based on the roll." Another dice then fell were it land on four.

(Headless Horsemen's atk 3100-2700)

Timmy smiled, "Thanks Mr. Joey, Ax Raider Attack!"

The monster then slashed the jack-o lantern head in half with his ax making it explode into pixels. The monster's sword fire the vanished signaling it had returned to being an earth Attribute. ( Soldier's lp 4000-3700)

(Headless Horsemen's Atk 2700-2500)

Timmy looked at the two cards in his hand for a moment before saying " that ends my turn." (headless Horsemen Atck 2500-2900) (Ax Raider's atk 3000-1700)

The solider then added the top card of his deck to his hand, "Looks like you two will add a lot of power to the master, once he eats your souls through the seal. I draw"

He then looked at his card and turned to Seal fusion, "Ok now I'm going to use spell card Deck based fusion" He then showed the card in his hand which was a spell with the picture of a deck over polymerization. "this spell card Allows me to use monsters in my deck as fusion martial monsters, once, as long as I have spell that can merge them."

Seal fusion then glow as two cards flow from the soldier's deck, " I pick headless knight and Trojan horse, to make another Headless Horsemen!."

The monsters cards vanished as another Headless Horsemen appeared. (headless horsemen atk 2400-2900.

The solider, " alright Horsemen number on take down the kids Raider."

As the monster charged Joey hit another button on his duel disk. "don't worry kiddo Joey's got ya, Go Magical arm shield, this trap let's me take on of your monsters to my side then your attacking monster and it fight!""

The trap opened to reveal a shield with arms that grabbed the other horsemen, making the two horsemen fight were they killed each other.

The soldier's jaw dropped, "I have to end my turn."

Joey then smirked as he added the top card of his deck to his hand and looked at it, "sweet I use Dragon nails!" He then played the spell card making the baby dragon part of alligator sword dragon's hands morph in to sharp metal claws. (alligator sword dragon's atk 1700-2100)

Joey then said, " My hand may not have any other cards I can play at the moment but dis'll do, Hit it little buddy's slash this thing!"

The dragon then fly to the solider where it's rider slashed him across the chest. (solider, lp 3700-1600)

Joey then said, " I end my turn now bring us home little buddy!"

Timmy then drew and pointed a the solider, "this is for my mommy and daddy, Ax Raider end this!"

The raider then charged and slashed the solider with it's ax making his life points hit zero.

Winner's Joey, and Timmy!.

The solider then screamed as it's soul was taken by the seal.

When the monsters and duel disks vanish Joey and Timmy give each other the thumbs up.

Meanwhile with Rebecca.

Rebecca and the solider she was facing's life points with up to 4000 showing the duel had just began.

The solider then played a monster in attack mode and said. "Fist I summon Enraged battle ox!" A pissed off version of battle ox then appeared. (enraged battle ox's atk 1700-2200)

The solider then set two cards face down leaving two cards in it's hand. "Your move cowgirl!"

Rebecca growled and added the top card of her deck, " First off, outfit puns? What are you five? And I summon luster dragon!"

The blue gem covered dragon then appeared (Luster dragon Atk 1900)

The solider then hit a button on it's duel disk. "Go trap hole!" one of his face downs then vanished as a hole appeared below luster dragon, making the dragon fall to it's doom.

Rebecca smirked, "So that's how you want to play then fine!" she then held out polymerization, Cure Maiden , Marie the fallen one. "Then I'll just use pplymerization to fuse this two ladies together. Come on out St. Joan!

A angel winged lady in armor the appeared. (St. Joan's atk 2800)

Rebecca then showed the spell card pot of greed, "I use my pot of greed to draw two cards now" She then added the top two cards of her deck to her hand, giving her three cards in her hand.

She then played a spell card. "Now I equip Rind of Magnetism to your Enraged Battle ox!"

A ring then appeared on the Minotaur's ringer draining it's atk and Def. (Enraged battle Atk 2200 -1700)

Rebecca then set one card face down leaving her with one card in her hand, "Now I'll set one face down and Attack with St. Joan! Go Heavenly sword slash!"

St. Joan then drew her blade which became covered holly white light, she then charged and slashed The Minotaur in half making it's remains explode into pixels. (Soldier's lp 4000-2900)

Rebecca then smirked, "That ends my turn, Your move, Butt ugly!"

The solider then added the top card of it's deck to his hand and smirked as he showed it to Rebecca. "Behold Tribute to the Doomed now I send one card in my hand to the graveyard to destroy your angel."

He then sent a card in his hand to the graveyard making St. Joan vanish into the graveyard. He then hit a button on his duel disk making his trap flip. "go Zoma the spirit"

The Trap card then popped up and morphed into an undead Fiend.(Zoma the spirit's atk 1800-2300)

The solider then summoned out another Enraged battle ox. (enraged battle ox atk 1700-2200)

The solider then pointed to Rebecca "Now my beasts strike her down!" the two mosnters then charged.

Rebecca hit a button on her duel disk and said. " Go scapegoats!" Her face down then popped up and called fourth four sheep in defense mode. (scapegoat's def 0 x four)

The solider growled as his monsters simple destroyed the sheep. Enraged battle ox glow it's power to deal piercing damage kicking in. " cleaver girl. But you still lose life points thanks to my Ox's effect (Rebecca's lp 4000-1800"

Rebecca then added the top card of her deck to her hand as the ghostly image of Marie appeared around her. "Sense it's my standby phase, My friend Marie in the graveyard gives me 200 more life points!" (Rebecca's lp 1800-2000)

Rebecca then held out the spell card Heavy storm which summoned a strong wind that destroyed Zoma, After all he was still a trap card.

Rebecca the smirked, as she set a face down card, "Now I'll set one card face down, and that ends my turn"

The solider added the top card of it's deck to his hand and summoned it, it was a third Enraged battle ox. (Enraged battle ox Atk 1700-2200)

Rebecca then hit a button on her duel disk making her trap flip up, "go gravity bind! Now level four and higher monsters can not attack! The two battle oxs then fell unable to move.

The solider growled he had no chose but to end his turn.

Rebecca then added the top card of her deck to her hand, Marie then reappeared to give her more life points (Rebecca life 2000-2200)

Rebecca then summoned out in face up defense mode Cannon solider. The robotic solider then appeared kneeling on a large copy of his card his color's shifting to blue. (Cannon solider def 1300)

Rebecca smirked, "I'll use my soldier's effect Sorry token's but I'm sacrificing you both to inflict damage to this ugly monster."

The two tokens then loaded themselves into Cannon solider's cannons. Cannon one then fired at the orichalcos solider. (Soldier's lp 2900-2400) Cannon two then fired, at him. (Soldier's lp 2400-1900)

Rebecca then adjusted her glasses, " Sadly That has to end my turn."

The solider growled as he added the top card of his neck to his hand and looked at it, "I play the face up card, Seal attack!" A large copy of the card then appeared it looked like a sword with the Seal of orichalcos symbol on it's blade.

The solider, "this spell Allows me to send one of my monsters to the graveyard to deal you 1000 points of damage." One of the Enraged battle oxs then died.

And the spell card turned into a energy beam that hit Rebecca. ( Rebecca's lp 2200-1200)

The solider, "that ends my turn."

Rebecca adjusted her glasses once more and Added the top card of her deck, Triggering Marie's spirit to give her more life points. (Rebecca's lp 1200-1400)

Rebecca looked at the card and showed it to him, "Ok now I play spell from the pot! This spell card makes us both draw three cards."

Both duelist then drew three cards, which was three more cards then they had.

Rebecca then summoned out another Luster dragon. (Luster dragon atk 1900) then played a spell card. "Now I'll use dragon gunfire! This spell card deals you 800 points of damage if I have a dragon monster on my side of the field."

Luster dragon then spat out a fire ball at the solider. (soldier's lp 2400-1600)

Rebecca then looked at the field and thought to her self, ok now gravity bind is keeping me safe, but I can't attack either, Wait what was my third card again?"

She then looked at it and smiled, " first up I'll use Cannon soldier's effect!" Luster dragon then magically entered the robot it was standing next to's shoulder cannon were he was fired at the Orichalcos solider. (soldier's lp 1600-1100)

She then played her last card, "Now I use the spell, trap bridge

A large copy of the card then appeared, it's picture was of a bridge made of trap cards connecting to islands.

Rebecca then said. "Now then I remove from play on trap card on my side of the field, And then one of my monsters will be able to attack you directly with it's attack at half power." Gravity bind was then removed from play.

Cannon solider was then switched to attack mode, it's colors returning to normal. (Cannon soldier's atk 1400-700)

Rebecca then yelled out ' FIRE!" Cannon solider then fired at the orbital's solider. (Soldier's lp 1100-400)

Rebecca then smirked, "Now then I'll send my Cannon solider to the grave to deal you another 500 points you lose!" Cannon solider then shoved himself into his cannon's and fired on the bad guy. 

(Solider's lp 400-0 Winner Rebecca.)

The seal then took away the soldier soul.

Meanwhile with Yugi his duel had been underway for awhile.

The solider had 1000 life points, no cards in his hand and the only card on his field was Jinzo. (Jinzo's atk 2400-2900)

On Yugi's side of the field was a face down card, and obnoxious Celtic guardian in defense mode (Celtic guardian's edf 1200) His life points were 100

Yugi had one card in his hand, and it was his move, "I drew."

He then looked at it and played it, "I play Silent doom, Return dark magician!" the wizard then returned and Yugi hit a button on his duel disk making flute of summoning kuriboh appear.

Kuriboh then jumped form Yugi's deck to the field.

Yugi, " Now I sent all tree to the graveyard to summon Obelisk the tormentor!" all three monsters then vanished as the blue God monster appeared (Obelisk's atk 4000)

With one punch of his fist, Obelisk destroyed Jinzo taking away the soldier's life points.

Yugi smirked as the seal took the soldier's soul.

With there duels finished Timmy Rebecca Joey and Yugi regrouped to hear a call for help behind a bush.

Joey moved the bush to reveal a damaged robot. "Oh sweet!"

To be continued.


	4. robot vs Kaiba

The damaged robot was missing it's arms and legs, only it's torso remained.

It's torso was white as was it's head, it's face was featherless, accept for two green glowing eyes.

The robot then spoke, " Help my name is Sprocket. I was a dueling robot but when those things came and I dueled them and lost they found out I had no soul to take so they destroyed me. Help me. I want to avenge my creator's death at their hands."

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "but when you beat the main mosnter all the souls are released."

Sprocket then corrected him, "only for human souls, demon souls are different losing it means death. All demons who lose to the seal die. They can't come back." Rebecca Yugi and Rebecca gasped.

Timmy then started to cry because that meant his family was gone. He hugged Yugi's leg and cried into it.

Yugi got down and hugged the sad little boy rage building inside of him. Joey growled and made a fist. Rebecca Like was looked disgusted.

Then the sound of solider marching to the from mall sides filled the air.

Rebecca grabbed on to Yugi. "Yugi I think we need to warp again!" In a flash Rebecca yugi Joey Timmy, and Sprocket who was close enough vanished.

The reappeared in front of the Kaiba corp. building.

Joey smiled, and knocked on the door. "Yeah Rich boy we found a damaged robot I bet if you fixed him he can beat you in a duel!"

The door then opened as Kaiba's voice said. "I'll fix the thing just to prove you wrong you third rake hack."

Joey smiled and picked up Sprocket, "And that everyone is how you get Kaiba's help!" He then ran in side leaving Rebecca and Yugi dumb founded.

Rebecca adjusted her glasses. "Unbelievable."

Later on in the building.

Yugi was looking at Timmy who was a sleep on a couch feeling sorry for the child.

Rebecca saw this, and walked over to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi looked at her. "No Rebecca I'm not, This is the first time we've truly had to deal with death. I've always been a hero, but everyone always came back, at the end. This is the first time I wont' be able to save everyone."

Rebecca looked him in the eye, making them both blush. "Yugi-poo you're a hero, every hero most face this problem, all we can do is come up with a plan to save everyone who's still alive and avenge them by beating this hybrid villain."

Yugi looked deep into her eyes, "I guess your right" the two then moved closer till there lips meet in a kiss.

Yugi pulled Rebecca into his arms being guided by his new dragon side. He held her tight and his wings appeared and rapped around her keeping her close to him.

Rebecca blushed and returned it loving every minute of this.

Joey then walked in and smiled and said. "go Yugi go Yugo gogo!"

Yugi and Rebecca then blushed bright red and broke apart.

Joey smirked and moved his thumb against his nose as he said. " sorry to interrupt, but Rich boy fix Sprocket, now I'm going to go watch the duel, because I have always want to save the day with a robot! I hope his sassy!"

Meanwhile in a duel area.

Sprocket had new arms and legs they looked kind of like white metal martinets limbs.

The robot looked at his hands and closed them. "Not as advanced as my old ones but they will do" He then put on a duel disk and opened up a compartment on his chest.

He reached in and pulled out a deck and put it in the duel disk. "Now then Mr. Kaiba. I do Believe we Agreed to a duel after I was repaired."

Kaiba smirked as he turned on his duel disk. "Finally something with is manners. Duel!"

They each then drew five cards. (Both player life points 4000)

Kaiba added the top card of his deck to his hand. "I'll start this duel. I play white dragon ritual! Now I discard x-head cannon to ritual summon Paladin of White dragon!"

He then discard then sent the spell and x-head cannon to the graveyard, making a white armored knight riding a white dragon appear.

(paladin of White dragon's atk 1900)

Kaiba then smirked as his monster glow, " Now I use my Paladin's effect by sending him to the graveyard I can now summon from my deck Blues white Dragon!"

The knight then morphed into a large white dragon with Blue eyes. (blue eyes' atk 3000)

Kaiba was left with only three cards in his hand, so he set one face down and said. "Now I'll set one face down card and end my turn."

Sprocket then added the top card of his deck to his hand. "Now it's my turn. I'll start by summoning the Machine type Ufo Turtle in attack mode."

A large turtle with a Ufo for a shell then appeared. (Ufo Turtle's atk 1400)

Sprocket then played a spell card. 'Now I'll equip it with Shooting star bow this lowers my Turtles Atk by 1000.(Ufo Turtle's atk 1400-400)

Sprocket then played another spell. "Now I play mutilations of machines. Now I pick one Machine type monster on my side of the field with 500 or lower attack then I out two new monsters with the same now, and thanks to my bow my turtle fit's the description."

Two more Ufo Turtles then appeared. (UFO Turtle's atk 1400 x 2)

Sprocket then played heavy storm leaving him with only two cards in his hand. The Storm destroyed Set's face down which was Mirror force, and Shooting star bow.

(UFO Turtle's atk 400-1400)

Sprocket then played another spell. "Now I Equip one of my turtles with Chthonian Alliance, this spell now gives him 800 extra Attack points for every monster on the field with it's name. I have three Ufo Turtles so it's leader's gain's 2400 Atk." (Ufo- turtle's atk 1400-3800)

Sprocket then played tow face downs and said. "ok now my strongest turtle now attacks your dragon."

The turtle then charged Blues hitting it in the got with a headbutt making the dragon explode into pixels. (Kaiba's life points 4000-3200)

Sprocket then said. "Now my other two attack you directly." The other two turtles then headbutt Kaiba in the gut. (Kaiba's life points 3200-600)

Sprocket then said. "Now turn is now over your move ."

Kaiba then added the top card of his deck to his hand and said. "you have impressed me as a duelist. I play graceful charity, now I draw three cards then send two to the graveyard."

Kaiba then played a spell card. "Now I use Dragon's mirror. Now I remove from play the one blues you killed and the two I sent to the graveyard with my spell to fuse them together, come Forth Blue eyes white ultimate dragon!"

A three head version of blues white dragon then appeared. (Blue eyes white ultimate dragon atk 4500)

Sprocket then smirked as he Activated his trap card. " I Activate Thunder Roar! This trap card makes it so you can not attack this turn."

Kaiba growled as he played a face down card. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."

Sprocket then added the top card of his deck to his hand saw it was pot of greed. "I now use pot of greed, to draw two new cards." He then drew two new cards and first played the spell he drew. "I play Banner of Courage this spell card makes it so all my monsters gain 200 Attack points when they go to attack."

He then summoned a Machine monster. "I now summon Jinzo 7 this monster can jump past your monsters and attack you directly. He has 500 Attack points, He'll gain 200 from my banner, making him 700, you only have 600 life points this is check and mate Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba then hit a button on his duel disk." No! I won't lose to a machine I play ring of demise, and I'll use to destroy my dragon, We will both lose 4500 life points this duel is a draw."

Sprocket then hit a button on his duel disk. "Sorry but no I use seven tools of the bandit, by paying 1000 life points your trap card is negated.(sprocket life points 4000-3000)

Both trap cards then went to the graveyard.

Sprocket, "you have high attack mr. Kaiba but you need defense too. I know I was built as a duel teaching Robot. Now Jinzo 7 end this."

Banner of Courage then glow making Jinzo 7 stronger as he jumped up over blue eyes white ultimate dragon and punched Kaiba in the gut. ( Kaiba's life points zero winner Sprocket)

Kaiba then fainted and Sprocket left to rejoin Yugi's group.

Sprocket saw Rebecca and Yugi holding hands, and a now Awake Timmy by there side. "I am now fully functional and ready to fight by your sides for your help. Mr. Muto."

Yugi smiled as he Timmy, Rebecca Joey and Sprocket Vanished from the building.

To be continued.

And we have made it to the half way point of this short story.


	5. Final duel

After Kaiba woke up the group explained what is going on to him, Yugi even showing his wings to prove the story was true.

Kaiba blinked and said. "I'm out! I'm not getting suck into this weirdness again. Good luck, but I'm out!" he then turned and left, leaving Sprocket Timmy, Yugi, and Rebecca by themselves.

They all grabbed onto Yugi and vanished warping back to the underworld.

This time they found themselves before a fortress.

The people protecting the fortress gate rubbed there eyes and said. "who are you and why are you here."

Yugi then stepped up, "I am Yugi Muto holding of the god cards, I am here to slay the monster harvesting the souls of all who live in the underworld!"

The guards then opened the gates for them and said. "then Step inside our leader would like to speak with you."

They all then entered and to their shock the leader was Shadi.

Shadi smiled as he said. " Welcome my friends long time no see."

Joey then spoke up, "hold it up ghost boy! First you a ghost, den you go to da after life, now you in da underwrold as a demon, What Da beep is going on!"

Shadi laughed, "Well joey if you most know my spirit was not allowed into the after life so it went here, were I became a guardian once more, But now that Yugi is here we have what we need. There are enough duelist here now for us to attack the Zorc leviathan's base camp, opening up a channel so Yugi can race in and challenge the best to a duel himself."

Rebecca blinked and held on to Yugi after all she and her just became a couple, and Yugi was a demon now if he lost his soul won't be coming back. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Shadi shock his head no, "No but sadly we have been back into such a corner it's the only one we have."

Yugi then looked to Timmy remembering this child would never be getting his parents back filled him with rage. "I'm in!"

Joey smiled and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "That's Yugi for you! A hero to the core!"

Shadi them smiled, "then rest up for tomorrow we will either win, or lose and all die horrible painful deaths or in the case of the humans among us spend eternity inside the stomach of a gain monster."

Rebecca was shaking, "did you have to mention what would happen if we lose?"

Shadi looked at her, "Yes so we know what we have to lose to make us fight harder to win."

Joey shrugged, "Makes sense to me How about you Sprocket?"

Sprocket then said. "I am Robot, I have no soul to lose, even if I am defeated I'll be just fine and able to continue on fighting."

Joey smiles, "He is sassy! YES! I've always want to save the day with a sassy robot!" Joey then jumped for joy making everyone else even the robot have anime style sweat drops.

The next day came fast.

And in the battlefield Yugi was flying high having taken flying listens the night before he flow right though the soldiers who were dueling his friends and Shadi's army.

Yugi soon came to the beast the leviathan with Zorc's face.

The Zorc Leviathan then grow human sized arms below one of it's eyes one of which had a chaos duel disk, "Yugi how good of you to join us I guess it's time for the final duel between us!"

Yugi's duel disk appeared as he stood in the air drawing five cards. "Yes!"

Zorc drew five cards and said. "Then let's duel!" Both of their life points then went up to 4000.

Zorc added the top card of his deck to his hand. "I'll start off by playing the seal of orichalcos." The seal Trapped them both in this shadow game.

Zorc then played two copies of the same spell card. "I play two copies of flames of Doomsday this will summon out four doomsday tokens that can be used to tribute summon dark Attribute monsters."

Four monsters made of black fire the appeared before Zorc in attack mode.(Doomday token's atk 0-500 x 4)

Zorc smiled, "Now my new power has allowed me to create a beast, A twist clone of one of your gods, I sacrifice three of my tokens to summon Raviel Lord of Phantasms!"

Three tokens then vanished and in their place stood an evil sick twist copy of Obelisk. (Raviel Atk 4000-4500)

Yugi gasp at the sight of this beast, he could sense Obelisk rage form within his deck, He was pissed off at this bootleg god! Yugi's new demon side made he himself feel Obelisk rage to the point of he could almost hear the gods roars of rage.

Zorc smiled, " Now then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" He then played the last two cards in his hand face down and it was yugi's move.

Yugi drew and said, "First summon skilled dark magician in attack mode." the wizard then appeared. (Skilled Dark Magician atk 1900) After this a mini Version of Raviel appeared on Zorc's side of the field.

Zorc, "when you normal summon I gain one Phantasms Token! (Phantasms token atk 1000-1500)

Yugi then smirked as he played the spell card "Now I use Heavy storm to destroy your face down cards.

When destroyed the traps morphed into fiendish tokens.

Zorc smiled, "you destroyed two copies of Statue of the wicket this trap cards summon tokens to my side when destroyed. (Wicket Token's atk 1000-1500)

One of skilled dark Magician's spell counters then lit up. Yugi then showed two spell cards, " Now I use fusion sage and Mark of the dragon destroyer to Add Buster blader and Polymerization from my deck to my hand!"

Skilled Dark Magician's last two spell counters then glow. Yugi then said, "Now I use Skilled dark magician's power to replay him with Dark Magician."

The skilled wizard then morphed into Dark Magician (Dark Magician atk 2500)

Yugi then held up another spell "Now use Thousand knives, this spell card allows me to destroy one monster on the field as long as Dark Magician is on mine! So good bye to your false god!" Raviel was then destroyed by the spell.

Yugi then played Polymerization to Fuse Buster blader and Dark Magician together to summon dark Paladin. (Dark Paladin atk 2900)

Yugi then played the final card in his hand, "Now I use Diffusion wave-motion! This spell card now allows my Paladin to strike all your monsters! You are nothing but a mount of left over bad guys put together, they couldn't beat me, so what made you think you could!

The Paladin then destroyed the doomsday token first (Zorc leviathan's lp 4000-1600)

Next were the other tokens making the all power no defense villain's life points hit zero.

IT screamed as it's seal ripped out it's soul and trapped it within the card. It's soldier's were also dying with out him.

Yugi crossed his arms as he hovered in the air, "It's like Sprocket told Kaiba all attack and no Defense will kill you."

The monster with out it's soul soon vanished along with it's army the day had been won.

Yugi then flow down and landed happy to see Timmy with Joey unharmed.

Sprocket walked up to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Muto, That was so fine dueling if I do say so myself. And I do believe I know why the thing focus on summoning out a strong offence line, A battle plan that lead to his own defeat after all if most of those tokens were summoned in defence mode you won't have been able to do that one turn knock out."

Yugi raised an eye brow as he said. "do tell?"

Sprocket, "He was made from peace of two of your former foes, he had both of their hate which leads to rage, rage blinds you and makes you stupid. And in a game of numbers stupid kills."

Yugi smiled, "no Rage in it's self That kills by blind you Sprocket. But I get what you are saying."

Epilogue

A few months later. Yugi now Timmy's legal father in the human world was with Timmy, Joey, Sprocket and Rebecca, meeting Tristan Duke and Serenity. They were at Grandpa's game shop, and Yugi had his wings out.

Tristan crossed his arms. " I can't believe I missed that! I mean you had a Sassy robot!"

Duke slammed his head against the wall, "Why did I miss the sassy robot!"

Serenity rolled her eyes, " what is with you all and the obsession over sprocket?

Rebecca holding on to her boyfriend Yugi's arm protectively. "simple Stooges live robots."

Joey then took a moment to take that in then he said. "Wait…..Are you calling me a stooge?"

Timmy then laugh, Joey's stupidity always put a smile on this Young Demon's face.

Yugi held on to Rebecca and smiled, "Yes but I have a feeling our days of adventure are far from over."

Yugi and Rebecca then kissed.

The end.


End file.
